


This one is in your name

by Narya



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: It was a weird thing, to wish they had forgotten you a little and wish they never did at all.





	




End file.
